


we laugh, we fumble, we take it day by day

by waitingforreason



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Parent Katsuki Yuuri, Parent Victor Nikiforov, Victuuri Child AU, in which they adopted a cute baby and everything is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforreason/pseuds/waitingforreason
Summary: When it comes to taking their son on the ice for the first time, Yuuri is worried, Victor is patient, and everyone else is helplessly intrusive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by [hundredpercentofe's](http://hundredpercentofe.tumblr.com/) wonderful victuuri child au drawings so this happened. also if you cant tell from the title i cant seem to get falsettos out of my head. enjoy!
> 
> translations can be found at the end

It was a momentous occasion when Victor and Yuuri brought their son on the ice for the first time.

 

Of course it wasn’t as momentous as the day they actually brought the small boy home, with the preparations, nerves, numerous friends and family rushing about, and one doozy of a panic attack to mark the occasion; but this was already an exciting milestone, one that was sure to fill at least five pages in the scrapbook Phichit already seemed to be halfway through filling up.

 

All Yuuri wanted was a safe and mostly calm excursion with Victor and the baby.

 

All Victor wanted was to see the two people he loved the most light up with joy out on the ice.

 

What they got was a party.

 

—

 

The almost-two-year-old had been home for six months now and they had fallen into a comfortable routine. The baby was finally warming up to them and sleeping through the night, able to differentiate between _papa_ and _batya_ , no longer afraid of Makkachin and chasing him around the house to tug on his ears, and becoming quickly and curiously close to his uncle Yuri, happily screaming out _oji!_ whenever he was around.

 

Yuuri had been nervous for their first introduction, well aware of Yuri’s behavior and anxious to protect his son, but the day they brought him home Yuri took one look at the boy, spat out “he looks like a teddy bear”, and without missing a beat scooped him into his arms and stalked off into the corner. Since then he’s called the child “Teddy”, a nickname which Victor instantly adored and Yuuri initially hated.

 

“That’s not his _name_ Yurio!”

“WELL YURIO ISNT MY NAME EITHER LET ME HAVE THIS”

“Oh leave him Yuuri, it’s cute and he’s not wrong!”

 

Much to Yuuri’s resentment the nickname caught on, and with a huff he accepted it too, because the kid _did_ look like a teddy bear. With his uncontrollable swirl of charcoal colored hair, round squishy cheeks, and illuminating big blue eyes the toddler was devastatingly cute, earning croons and compliments from strangers when they went on walks, leaving Victor and Yuuri preening with pride.

 

Despite his blatant denial, Yuri was so endeared with the tot that the new parents let Yuri watch over him when they were abroad for competitions. They both realized it wasn’t the _smartest_ decision they could’ve made when they returned one weekend to find their baby clad in leopard print and shouting “fuck you” in Russian to anyone who passed; striking horror in both of them and making Yuuri cry.

 

They stopped letting Yuri babysit alone after that, only handing over the baby if they were sure Otabek was there to supervise as well.

 

All in all, Victor and Yuuri were over the moon with the new addition to their family, miraculously handling hellish tantrums and quelling the wave of their ever enthusiastic skate family.

 

They were happy, they were taking their time; savoring each second with their little boy.

 

Yuuri was just too scared to take him on the ice.

 

Victor let him decide when the time was right.

 

—

 

He gave in on an ordinary Wednesday night.

 

They had just finished dinner and the baby was hopping around in the living room wearing the bright pink tutu Aunt Minako sent in the mail. He was giggling as he watched the flowy material chase his movements, kicking up his legs and repeatedly toppling to the ground with as much grace an unbalanced infant could have.

 

Victor picked him up and swooped him in the air, singsonging “Look at my little ballerina! I just love you so much!”, earning shrieks of joy from the little one who cried out, “ _batya_!!”

 

Victor chuckled “That’s right my teddy bear I’m your _batya!_ ” as he whisked him around in a pirouette. Yuuri smiled, leaning in the doorway and wiping his hands on a dishtowel as he watched Victor lift the baby up and down, the pair both giggling.

 

He cleared his throat, “You know Victor, I was thinking we could take him to the rink this weekend.”

 

Victor paused, still holding the shrieking boy high above his head. He turned, joy lighting up his face in a heart shaped grin, “Really?”

 

Yuuri laughed nervously, wringing the dishtowel in his hands as nodded and said “Yeah, yeah I think it’s time”

 

Victor put the boy on his hip and walked over, and small smile still spread across his face. The young one was making grabby hands towards Yuuri now, babbling out “papa!” Victor passed him over and leaned down, looking Yuuri straight in the eyes. “And you’re completely sure about this?”

 

Yuuri’s eyes flickered around the floor a bit and he hugged the child to him, taking a deep breath as he looked up to meet Victors gaze, “Yes. Yes, I’m sure Victor.” He continued, “I’ve thought about it a lot and now he’s walking and _dancing_ , and we’re always at the ice rink _anyway_ , and I think maybe I’ve just been _stupid_ –”  Victor raised an eyebrow and Yuuri took another breath, anxiety constricting his chest as he tried to reorder his thoughts so they don’t come out as a rush of words.

 

He sighed, “I can’t worry about every possibility of something going wrong. That’s infinite. it’s inevitable. But he’s our son and as much as I love him I don’t want to hold him back from life experiences. And its _skating_ Victor, geez that’s our _life_ and it just seems ridiculous that I’ve held it off, I’m just being ridiculous _-”_  Victor stopped him, lifting his chin so their eyes meet again.

 

“You’re not being ridiculous Yuuri, you’re being a parent. that’s different.” He brings his hand up and cups his cheek, “Don’t blame yourself for wanting to protect him. He’s still young, and you’re his father, _I’m_ his father. We’re both responsible in deciding what’s best for him. If you’re ready now then I think there’s no better time, but if you’re not then we can still wait; there’s no rush.”

 

Yuuri smiled, eyes glistening as Victors steady blue eyes anchored him back to the moment. “Okay”, he nodded out “I’m ready Vitya, I’m sure”, he said with more assertion, a grin sneaking in on his face. Endeared, Victor leaned down and kissed him sweetly, the pair embracing until two small hands grabbed a fistful each of their hair and yanked, driving them apart with a yelp.

 

Staring wide eyed as the boy laughed, Yuuri looked to Victor who chuckled out, "Whoa there teddy boy, looks like someone's been spending a little too much time with uncle Yurio" earning a snort from his husband. 

 

Rubbing the sore spot on his head, Yuuri smiled, warmth flooding his cheeks as he watched Victor jokingly scold the tyke, his anxiety melting away with the solidity and comfort he always received when approaching Victor. It had taken him at least a week to work up the nerve to bring this up with Victor, but it was always his own panic that stopped him. With his husband so close and the security of his son in his arms, Yuuri never felt more sure in his life that this is what he wanted. He raised himself up on his toes and pecked a kiss, breathing out “I love you”, as he watched the other man’s eyes sparkle in response.

 

In a flash of movement Victor cried out ,“Oh Yuuri, I love you! I’m so excited!” lifting him and spinning around as Yuuri screeched “pUT ME DOWN VICTOR IM STILL HOLDING THE BABY” over the elated pleas of "Higher! Higher!" from the child in his arms.

 

When he set him down, Yuuri straightened up, his face suddenly serious, “Alright, but Victor, I have one condition for all of this”

 

Victor composed himself, grasping Yuuri’s arms on both sides “Yes my love, anything. what is it?”

 

Yuuri smirked and slowly let down the wiggling child, picking up the forgotten dish towel and draping it around Victors neck, pulling him in for another kiss teasing, “We’re not going unless you do the dishes tonight.”

 

\---

“Oi! Beka! I just got a text from The World’s Most Annoying Parents saying they're taking the teddy bear out on the rink on Saturday so I don't have to babysit. Wanna get lunch then?”

 

“That sounds good." said Otabek, reaching over and stretching his other leg in a middle split across the bench from Yuri, who was casually scrolling through texts while in a scorpion pose, legs in the air with his feet pointed towards his head.

        

Mila whooshed by on the rink, perking her ears up as she passed, speeding up to the other side of the rink to find Sara. “Hey Sara! Did you hear our favorite dads are finally taking the teddy bear on the ice this weekend? It’s about time!” Sara’s head shot up from her phone on the bench as she gasped, “No way! How exciting!” brushing her hair out of her face as the pair launched into a steady gossip.

 

Beside them, Georgi glanced over from his phone and sulked, typing a new message in his group chat with Leo and Guang Hong.

 

        Georgi: you spritely kids must’ve already heard the news on the street about Victor and Yuuri - I’m so jealous I wish I had someone to love & have cute children with :’-(

        Leo: huh no I actually didn’t. what’s the scoop?

        Georgi: they’re finally taking the kid ice skating >:-( damn them - everything they do is cute

        Guang Hong: WAIT REALLY

        Guang Hong: WHERE DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THIS DID PHICHIT POST IT

        Georgi: heard it from Mila right now at the rink

        Leo: funny I just checked and Phichit hasn’t posted anything. I wonder if he knows?

        Guang Hong: PHICHIT DOESNT KNOW???

        Guang Hong: SOMEONES GOTTA TELL HIM

        Guang Hong: HOLY SHIT

 

Phichit opened the screenshots sent from Leo’s group chat and almost had an aneurism. Hearing the biggest news since they brought the boy home from anyone other than Yuuri was unheard of. Out of the question. A complete surprise. He was the only one allowed to plan surprises. He immediately opened up his phone to call Yuuri and voice his indignation when an idea popped into his head. Cancelling the call he frantically scrolled and found a different number, bouncing on the balls of his toes as the phone rang.

 

“Hey Chris did you hear the news? We’ve got a party to plan!”

 

—

 

The car door shut and Yuuri continued rambling on “…Yakov verified that we have the rink to ourselves you got that Victor? And now I know we checked before we left the house but I just want to check again to make sure we didn’t forget _anything_ , because I am _not_ stepping one foot on that ice with him unless he’s wearing every single item of safety equipment I packed. And you already gave him his plushy Makkachin? If you didn’t he’ll start crying again I’m pretty sure you don’t want that either not after what happened in the car two days ago."

 

"He's got it in his hands right now love, I see it. how about you double check the bags while I put his shoes on?" Victor asked, unbuckling the baby from his car seat and tugging on his hat and scarf. Strapping the Velcro on his tiny boots, Victor could hear Yuuri rummaging in the trunk, listing out every object in the bags out loud with a delighted “Check!” after he identified each one. He grinned, hoisting the infant on his shoulders as he made his way around to the back of the car.

 

 He spotted Yuuri with his hands on his hips, stroller packed with bags beside him, staring into the now-empty trunk of the car. Stepping up behind him he draped an arm around his middle and pulled him in, his back to his chest. Pecking a kiss to the top of his head he smoothed Yuuri’s hair down and murmured, “Ready?” receiving a hum and nod in response.

 

The trio made their way inside the rink, Yuuri laughing as he watched the baby atop his husband’s shoulders babble and grab fistfuls of silver hair, waving around his stuffed toy poodle.

 

He was still laughing when they pushed open the doors to the rink, but the laugh quickly turned into a yelp of terror when they were assaulted with a chorus of voices yelling “SURPRISE!”

 

Victor instantly reached for Yuuri’s hand, a gasp of shock turning into a laugh as he registered what was happening, exclaiming “Wow!” as his eyes grazed over their crowd of friends waving surrounded by balloons and a banner that read “ _TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH :-)”_

 

Phichit and Chris ran up, grins plastered on both of their faces as Yuuri composed himself, shaking off the initial shock with a look that read _why am I not surprised._ Pinching the bridge of his nose the first thing he said was, “ _How_ in the world did you two find out? Victor and I barely told anyone! _”_

Phichit smirked as he hugged his friend, patting his shoulder as he replied, “When will you learn that you can’t keep anything from me Yuuri?”, a shit-eating grin lighting up his face as he stepped back and snapped a photo of the couple, Victor holding up the baby to their friends as Yuuri raked his hands through his hair, letting out an exasperated sigh. He resigned himself to the inevitable and let Phichit drag him towards the crowd, mentally kicking himself for thinking he could actually have a calm event for once.

 

Yuri was leaning against the barrier of the rink, and he pushed himself off as the pair approached, jeering “Why can’t I ever spend a weekend with my friends instead of always having to be around you two?”, holding his arms out without question for Victor to pass the child over. Victor laughed and ruffled both his son’s and Yuri’s hair as Yuri flinched away, “I’m hurt Yurio, I thought _we_ were friends! or at least this teddy bear thinks we are”. Yuri hugged the boy to him, glaring at Victor “I’m only here because _he_ is, old man, nothing more, don’t flatter yourself”.

 

Victor smiled in response, tutting out “Now don’t go off too far with my son, we are here for a real reason you know”. Yuri was already turned away from the man by the time he finished speaking, yelling over his shoulder “YEAH FINE WHATEVER” as he stalked off, bouncing the boy in his arms.

 

As he watched him walk away, Chris slid up behind Victor, draping an arm around his shoulders as he sung out “Congrats Victor, you two finally worked up the nerve! I’m proud of you,” he hugged the man to him as they surveyed the scene, Chris continuing, “You and Yuuri are good parents - don’t ever forget that”

 

Victor turned to his friend, a small smile on his face, gratitude washing over him as he took in the scene around him. He watched Yuuri with Phichit, now playfully elbowing the younger boy in the ribs as Mila and Sara ran up to them, Mila effortlessly picking Yuuri up and swinging him around, Sara congratulating him on their big step, Yuuri giving in with a sheepish laugh. Victor glanced over and saw Yurio and his son, the young one tugging him around to dance as Otabek leaned against the wall laughing.

 

Finally, he spotted Yakov at the far end of the rink, surveying the scene with a slice of cake in his hand. He locked eyes with Victor and gave him a single nod, the gesture like a blessing of approval.

 

It was at that that Victor started to cry, Chris straightening up in alarm, “Was it something I said?”

 

Victor hugged the man to him, tears streaming down his cheeks as he choked out “Thank you for all of this Chris. It couldn’t have been more perfect.”

 

Chris squeezed him, letting go and leaning back to look at the man both crying and laughing in front of him. “You know how much Phichit loves a party. Are you sure Yuuri won’t be mad? I know he hates surprises.”

 

Victor wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand, breathing out another chuckle, “Knowing Yuuri, he’s already over it. You did give us a good scare though, I’ll give you that.”

 

He looked at the party around him, his closest friends all milling around with excitement in the rink they all practically lived at. He felt bad that Phichit somehow got them all to show up on a day when they weren’t scheduled for practice, but at the same time he was thankful for their unshakable friendship and the fact that they would show up without question to support his new family.

 

Chris gripped his shoulder, “Alright now, enough blubbering, go grab your man - you two have a baby and an ice rink waiting for you”

 

And with that Victor dashed off to save both his husband and his son from his clingy Russian family.

 

—

 

“Okay baby boy, little steps now, Papa’s got you” Yuuri hummed down at the heavily padded toddler between him and Victor who was taking small marching steps while clutching the hands of his parents.

 

The little one was giggling as they slowly slid across the ice, crying out a “Wow!” every couple of steps, sounding all too similar to his fascinated father, who would laugh out and reciprocate another “Wow!” in agreement each time. The trio were entrancing to watch, the two poised and skilled skaters slowly drifting their way with a unique grace and gentility in regards to the little one. Their crew cheered them on from the barriers, Phichit bawling while snapping picture after picture.

 

Victor glanced over at Yuuri, who had a surprising amount of composure as he lead the small one by the hand. There was a beautiful smile spread across Yuuri’s face as he looked down and talked the boy through the movements, and when the child cried out in joy another time, Yuuri laughed, a beam reaching up until his eyes crinkled, shooting an arrow straight through Victor’s heart.

 

Yuuri looked up and locked eyes with Victor, the joy radiating off his face indicating they were thinking the same thing:

 

_This moment couldn’t have been more perfect._

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> and thank you to yahoo freaking answers for helping me out bc i dont speak russian or japanese HA  
> let me know if im wrong but from what i can tell -  
> "batya" means "father" in russian  
> "oji" means "uncle" in japanese  
> ***originally i had included a russian phrase that didn't translate well (google translate let me down but i should've seen it coming) but i appreciate everyone who brought it to my attention. to save everyone a whole lotta grief in the comments i just took it out <3   
>  
> 
> ANYWAY i told myself i would start writing more in 2017 so i actually committed to writing something for once. i had a lot of fun w this and hope you enjoy it, it took me a while to get it all out but im pretty proud of it so please let me know what you think!
> 
> a big thank you to [hundredpercentofe](http://hundredpercentofe.tumblr.com/) and their amazing drawings; everything they put out is just so cute and i probably wouldn't have written this without those lil baby drawings.
> 
>  
> 
> also you can catch me on [tumblr](http://zaynbootymalik.tumblr.com/) pls talk to me i'm very lonely


End file.
